Legends of the TriForce
by wolfmanlykos
Summary: Link sets of on a new adventure through the lands of Hyrule. He will meet many new people and learn many new skills, this is based of the ocarina of time game. There are a few "modifications" that i think make it more interesting and logical.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of the Tri-Force

A bearers mediation

I felt at peace as I drifted through the soul stream. I closed my eyes and breathed in the world around me, it was then that I heard a gentle voice in the distance. It was calling a name that seemed to suit me, like it had belonged to me. "Link" the word echoed through the bright river like void and through my mind. I heard a girl singing, it sounded familiar. When I heard it I thought of peaceful times and sweat girl. It made me think of a ranch with horses and cows and cuckoo's.

I shifted a little getting comfortable, shrugging my shoulders and stretching my arms. I felt the familiar green cloth brush against my skin. The leather of my gloves felt tight on my hands but I felt more confident with them on, I know that I could rely on them. I couldn't remember anything. I remembered feelings like love and hate and resentment. I remembered the people they were for in an odd way, I could tell that they missed me. I remembered a lot of love and a lot of pain and a mix of other things I couldn't understand. Most of all I remembered music.

I remembered people by their music. I couldn't remember them but I remember how they sang to me, the songs they taught me, the ways they loved me. I could still hear their souls sing to me. I took another deep relaxed breathe, the air around me had a sort of aura that made me feel at home. It was a green, the hue and shade changed gradually, back and forth in and out. It was like a heart beat or a steady breath, in, out, beat, flow, beat, flow, in, out, all at once, all around me. Nice and slow, slow and steady.

I sighed as tears filled my eyes, I remembered their faces, their smiles and their laughter. I remembered that I never told them everything I wanted to, and that they were more to me than they ever knew, my throat clenched and my stomach knotted. I dried my tears and smiled I knew they'd always love me, and I knew I'd see them soon. My eyes felt a little irritated.

Something cold and damp made me shiver. It wasn't anything I liked or knew, it wasn't like the dew or mosses or swamps I knew so well, it was dark, like corruption. The aura got darker and the whole world changed, I saw the veins on the green heart blacken. The air around me seemed to breath with a slow hiss or a moan, I felt a presence not my own, yet still related, another one of the tri-forces bearers?

My eyes widened as I realized who it was, I heard his laugh and my vision blurred. I swayed and my ears rang. My breathe staggered and I felt like I was a drift on turbulent seas. It was then that I saw him before me, Ganon. A surprised gasp was all I had before he had me. I struggled to breathe as he wrapped his hands around my throat. He lifted me off of my feet, he held me at eye level with him. The world darkened around us and he laughed. I felt it echo and ripple through me I knew this wasn't his true strength, I could still breathe, slightly. He had loosened his grip for some reason, I took the opportunity to draw a deep breath.

He smiled and then he showed me his true strength. He tightened his stranglehold to a true vice grip of unholy proportions. I tried to breathe in which only made things worse. I struggled to break free knowing he would show no mercy. I grabbed him at the wrists and tried to pull his hands off to no avail, his smile broadened. I struck him at the elbows on the inside, he braced for it so it failed miserably. My vision was beginning to darken and I felt sick and in motion.

I arched my lower torso and everythin below back, I put everything I had into one last desperate kick. I was filled with rage, I liked the red tinge on edge of my vision, I also heard my heart beat in my head. It was a well aimed kick that landed squarely on the underside of his jaw. I saw the pain wash through him. Then, my undoing began. He became filled with a sickened rage that gave birth to an unholy wrath. He tightened his grip even further with a new found strength born from the most wicked depths of his soul. Now he was literally crushing my throat.

I wasn't going to give up, ever, but that wasn't what mattered, I knew I didn't have much time. I let out a flurry of desperate blows, strong hard kicks to his stomach which felt like iron, and strong hard thrusts to his elbows. He was just too strong. My vision grew even darker and I felt my body begin to grow weak. I felt exhausted but still furious, I could feel it. The end was nigh, but I also felt something else. A new hope, a light on the horizon, something strong yet wise. It was hope that didn't seem to be coming fast enough. I tried desperately to hang on but I felt myself slipping away.

I felt this force of wisdom cry out to me. "Too little too late" I thought. This was it, this is the end. I heard a sharp noise pierce through the darkness. I heard it cut through the air as it found it's mark. It flew straight in through his back, specifically the spinal cord, it even managed to slice between the vertebra it went through the front of his torso exiting just below the central bottom of the chest bones. He let out a few gasps as his viceful grip let go of my throat. I turned to the left and fell, I saw that the arrow had stopped at its fletching. I could tell he had been weakened. . . . slightly he was still strong, VERY strong.

As I fell I drifted back into life more, I felt my heart beat hard and the blood course through my veins. It made me feel warm. My hope reached me, she had the same mark on the back of her left hand. The mark of a bearer, it was yellow like her pretty hair. She reached down and stroked my arm elbow to finger tip as she did this she whispered, "you are meant for so much more". My eyes widened as I saw him brush past her, more shove her out the way.

He dove on top of me and made me fall faster, he crushed my throat with his left hand and drew his right back ready to strike. We were falling fast with no sign of slowing down. "You will NEVER be safe from me" he growled. His fist came forward and it had a weird black metal on the front.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Legends of the Tri-Force

Awakening

I gasped and my eyes shot open. I was having trouble breathing and my throat hurt on the inside. My stomach was in knots but I was alive. I started to calm down, I sat up and bent one knee. I sighed, another nightmare. They didn't scare me, not anymore. They used to when I was very young, then again anything could at that age. I was still young now after all I was just a kid. I was still panting a little and shaking just a bit. I guess you could say I was shell shocked.

I wasn't scared, I was upset. I was angry and the whole encounter had made me feel weak. Weak as in tired but also powerless, like I could never defend myself and that I was a liability to those around me. I felt sad at first, then I was filled with hope. That Lady whoever she was had said "you are meant for so much more". I noticed Saria standing on the stairs with a short night gown on. How long had she been standing there? She seemed worried so she had probably been there since shortly after I woke up.

She walked towards me kneeled down and then held me tight. "It's okay" she whispered and stroked my head. "Did you have a bad dream again?" she asked sweetly. I nodded hugging her back. She let go then looked me over, she gave me a concerned look. She most have noticed my throat, it felt swollen. My stomach was calm now and I felt at peace, I got lost in her pretty green eyes. She was pretty girl looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, all Kokiri people where. They had this eternal youth thing going on that I didn't understand yet, that's how I thought everyone looked.

Yep I thought every Male was tall, well built and toned, agile and strong. And every girl was agile, coordinated kind and well toned with lean muscle. They all had slender frames (all the girls anyway), the boys were varied in build but all strong in mind and body. Kokiri was essentially a hidden training ground for an elite militia hidden in the depths of Hyrules great forests. The girls were all kind at heart as were the boys but cold assassins when the time was needed. The male female hand to hand Disciplines were drastically different.

I think that the males would be a good place to start. Ferocious, strong, swift and blunt, some of these fighters were cold as they come. They were also acrobatic (not as much as the girls but still better than most every other male) they would leap from 6 or 7 feet away and almost land on top of you. These men favored axes and daggers (the daggers were more for the initial "pounce" during an ambush or just an easier way through defenses only the smaller men used these actively). These men were true berserkers able to stay cool and level headed while in formation while still being able to cut loose at any time. This was the bulk Kikori male population, they also did common jobs like hunting and gathering and forest based scientific research. This fighting Discipline was known simply as the Militia Blitz. And its disciple's occupation was obvious even to the most dimwitted Hyrulian.

The second male martial art discipline was drastically different. As opposed to the general berserk nature of the militia's fighting style this one was more structured and hardened. These men favored swords and shields and sometimes duel sabers, (mostly) these men were true war fighters. They also used "specialized" equipment that was adequate to get out of any trap. Items like the Deku Nut were used for shock and awe tactics. These men went through not only grueling physical training but also meditation and religious ceremony. They were the elite "urban" (dungeon and actual normal buildings) fighting force. They would work alone or in small groups usually three or four men each (and sometimes women it was much more of a male fighting style but there were welcomed exceptions).

These persons favored intellect as opposed to brawn alone, they made up a small bit of the officers core (usually generals or commanders). They were more specialists as opposed to infantry, not to say that they weren't on the front line, these WERE the war heroes (usually). They were also chaplains (some of them anyway) and served to provide morale boosts through acts of bravery that bordered on true insanity. They were usually the heroic captains or the gallant generals who bled with their men.

They were in a few other ways different than the other fighters, as opposed to the almost cookie cutter Militia men, each warrior was a true individual with differentiating styles and equipment. This discipline produced elite task forces, perhaps even the best in the world. What they lacked in numbers they made up for in skill. They spent much more time with actual training than the militia who trained for brute strength. Arms training was prevalent above all else. They were also "educated" things in that most people wouldn't even think to learn. Ancient languages, architectural design, tracking, military tactics, herbology, practical medicine, knots, maritime sciences, philosophy, poetry, political manipulation, and almost every other applied science.

They weren't just warriors either they were the most active members of society, they are the ideal Kokiri. But they didn't exactly act like it. They aren't arrogant either they are simply the most efficient and most productive people. They are the elite, but they are not elitist. The reason that I know so much about them is that I am being considered to join them. It is a true honor among my people but they're duties come with the highest risk . . . . and the lowest fatality rate. Their emotional persona in combat is that of a cold rage, there is much fire and much passion but much more control than the militia. They make up the very small elite of our society, the few there are have much power of influence and combat prowess, each individual an army of one. This is the "oh shit" part of the Kokiri Military they are the best, and have never failed. This martial arts discipline is known as The Heroes Wrath, the artists are known as The Disciples of Wrath.

I don't know too much about the last of the male Martial Art disciplines, then again there isn't much to know. The disciples are huge hulking masses of muscle and power, true brawlers. Unlike most street fighters they are disciplined martial artists. Well experienced in the arts of hand to hand combat they disarm almost any opponent BARE HANDED. They don't use weapons and don't wear armor. They are somewhat slow, lumbering beasts with enough power to desecrate almost any military formation. They roam through the woods on silent feet in packs of twenty, they are true giants usually at least SEVEN feet tall with canons for arms. I know that their method of training involves hardening their knuckles to an almost metallic finish. In terms of fighting style they are really just brawlers, but that's just the style they know what they are doing. With toughened skin and such a massive physique coupled with their disciplined tolerance of pain they truly are a force to be reckoned with. I once saw one of them dent a metal shield, with just his fist. This discipline is known as The Way of the Deku, its disciples are known as Sentinels because like the great Deku tree they are the guardians of the Sacred Forests of Hyrule.

The girls are again assassins, of a different caliber. They can sprint through thick underbrush at speeds that would make a race horse jealous. The trick is that they use the entanglement TO their advantage. They use it as additional leverage, pulling on vines for that extra bit of speed. They actually run faster in the brush then out of it. Yet when they do run through it they do so very low to the ground. Their literally on all fours (hands clawing the ground and pulling on vines), they do this with an almost eerie amount of finesse. They make less of a noise moving through it then the animals that use it as cover. They literally sound like the wind as they sprint about, our enemies fear the bloody whirlwind it brings.

Each girl was blessed with slender body, sound mind, and a cardio vascular system that allows for double the adrenal capacity in most human beings (it's triple in males but the girls more than compensate). Trained from birth in the art of war and the way of the bow that combined with their almost demonic agility they are perhaps the most deadly assassins in all of Hyrule. They can fire three arrows at once hitting a vital point on three different targets, this experience comes from hunting the monster that have infected the land beyond the sacred meadows.

Their hand to hand capabilities have been sharpened to super human levels, capable of feats of extreme courage they truly can look into face of death with unwavering defiance. They carry a small curved blade custom made to their own size, this was society accepting them into their final stage of maturity. This blade is known as a Soul Reaver. I have seen the devastation these blades can cause in a duel. The blade is tailored to the length of her arm so that when it is pointed down it reaches their elbow, they are single edged and provide more than adequate defensive capabilities.

The Soul Reaver is a secondary hand to hand weapon sometimes used with the primary as a parrying dagger. The primary weapons are usually one of two devastating weapons of war. The sabers similar to what the Disciples of Wrath use only more slender and girly, this used in accordance with the Soul Reaver is the favored method of execution by the women of the Kokiri collective of The Brotherhood. The other is a usually girly wooden staff. Saria has one that she uses on occasion, it has a slight curve to it like an S only a bit shorter on the bottom. The top of it curves into a vortex with an emerald that glows in accordance with her power and emotion as the eye of the storm. This is used by the more spiritually gifted women. Custom weapons are not uncommon and often unique. They range from hidden blades to dual Reavers to blades bows (the bow itself is a blade) to hook swords to literal claws and fangs, there are many different styles way to many for me to remember.

In my experience fighting alongside them I have seen the proficiency of their hand to hand combat techniques, they are fast agile and unpredictable, excellent ambushers. I have seen a group of forty kill one hundred and fifty soldiers of the borderlands (the woods outside the sacred ones). I saw the same group kill two hundred raiders in the Hyrule field. Needless to say I was impressed by such prowess from an archer war band, I will go as far as to say that they COULD fight at one third the level of a moderate male soldiers capabilities. In essence the men SPECIALIZE in hand to hand, while the girls simply use it. Nothing wrong with that, all are equal in the brotherhood. What they lack in hand to hand they again MORE than compensate for in archery besides the males WILL be nearby.

I think that is enough about our society for now, back to the story at hand. She smiled and ruffled my hair, she must have noticed me staring. "Saria?" I asked I was exhausted and I knew she could tell by my voice. "Yes?" she said with a comforting smile. "What is this symbol for?" I asked pointing at the Tri-Force on the back of my left hand. She looked a bit surprised, it must have been because it was glowing. "It's the seal of the royal family of Hyrule, it is symbolic of the Tri-force" she said calmly smiling all the while. "You have it because you are a special little boy, and you are meant to do great things that will help a lot of people. You'll go on long adventures, see many places far and wide, learn all kinds of new things, and even meet cute little girls your age (she said THAT part in way she knew would embarrass me)" she sat down at the foot of the bed as she said all of that, she had a loving smile and a calm relaxed rather loose posture (it worked by the way I turned a light shade of pink).

I smiled and stared into her eyes again, she was kindest person I knew and she would always look after me. She pulled out a small ocarina, it was a light pink but it wasn't really bright, it was kind of dull actually. She started to play a lullaby that she had always played for as long as I can remember. I went into a trance like state the world around me seemed to be filled with a blend of white and a faded looking light almost translucent yellow, she had her eyes closed and I was enthralled by the swinging of the bangs of her soft green hair. I felt at peace and I started to sway, she opened her eyes. I noticed that they were a brighter green they were even glowing. She smiled and played the last bit then stopped, she gently took my left hand and gently swept her fingers across the back of my hand. I hadn't noticed that it had glowed brighter while she was playing. I felt a weird tingling all through my body, I felt good. It started to grow more intense and was coming from the Tri-Force. Saria smiled and changed the motion to more of something that you would do to tickle someone. It worked very well, I couldn't help but laugh and shift back and forth. She did it a bit faster and it spread from just my hand to the rest of my body. I laughed even harder. I was moving a lot now. This went on for a few minutes and then she finally stopped. I saw a devious smile come across her face and I got worried (I definitely had reason to be).

She started to tickle both of my sides, I laughed and tried to protest but it failed. Her smile broadened and I could tell she was having fun. I tickled her back which made her almost squeal but I knew where she was really ticklish, I kept one hand on her side and the other went to her thigh. This continued for several minutes and we were both happy again. The light rain mixed with joyous and (Saria's) giddy laughter was a sound I loved. I eventually got flipped onto my stomach on the center of the bed she pinned my hands in the center of my back with her left knee as she pinned my legs at the calf with her right leg.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed after all I was just in the shorts I would sleep in. I didn't really think about how underdressed we both were until just then. I'm sure I was blushing, she started to giggle and my face felt hotter. "Oh Link" she teased drawing out my name, my whole body felt hot. "AWWWWW you're so cute when you blush!!!" she said it in a sort of flirty light hearted way. I was always really shy, I could barely talk to Saria, then again almost every boy in the village was the same way with her. I lived with her so that made it easier but the others girls would always talk to me like I was a little kid. And they were always so sweet so of course I got embarrassed and then I would hide behind Saria, she would of course make me stand in front of her and hold me there. It pretty much all went downhill from there. I didn't mind it though I mean I felt happy and loved I was just . . . embarrassed.

She got off me and then sat to the right of me cross legged with her back against the wall. I was still lying down and I happened to be looking that way and saw up her skirt it was just a bit too short and I only saw a little bit, I turned red again and looked the other way. I heard her giggle, "Link how am I going to take you anywhere if you keep embarrassing me" I knew she was just teasing me so I sat up and sat like she was. She actually was blushing a little, but I knew her well enough to know she was more flattered than actually embarrassed.

"Link I unlocked the Tri-Force within you, and as ambassador to the Royal Family of Hyrule I have to appear with you in court" she said this in an almost light hearted way but serious enough that I would understand the importance. "This is very important Link, it's the start of a new adventure" she was more joyful this time. "But remember Link people in the city are more . . . . sophisticated, SO use the manners I taught you and we should do fine." the way she said this was mocking a teacher the way a child would, she almost sarcastic and very playful. "And remember Link be especially respectful around the King and Queen" she smiled then added "oh yeah they have a cute daughter who is your age" I gave her an embarrassed look and nodded. "So be on your best behavior Link" she gave me a playful look while adjusting her night gown, I turned red and buried myself in the pillow. I got the message.

She tickled the back of my neck then flipped me over. She ran her fingers through my hair then said "go to bed soon okay Link" I nodded cuddling up to her, she pulled me in close to her chest and held me there. "Hey Saria" I whispered very calm. "Hmm" she inquired almost humming, I looked up to see her looking down at me with a questioning smile. "Since I am going to work for the Royal Family I have the thing on my hand right?". "uhmhmmm" she said somewhat unsure of where this was going. "We'll I was wondering if you had one too?" my eyes were closed now and we were both on our sides facing each other. I noticed her tense slightly I opened my eyes to see her thinking about something, more debating really.

She sighed "well yes I do Link" she seemed a little embarrassed and I didn't get why. "Oh, well where is it" I asked with a curious innocence (which made her a bit more uncomfortable). "It's on my back Link" she turned red in the face. "oh" I felt a little embarrassed. "Well there are a few things on there with it that I will have to show you anyways, I was gonna wait until we got back from Castle Town but I suppose it would be better to show you know after all it would help what you will hear there make more sense" she sighed again then cleared her throat.

She moved towards the center of the bed and sat back to him, she was sitting upright with her feet next to her hips. I moved the pillow out of the way and sat cross legged at the head of the bed. Her face was red and when she looked over her shoulder she gave me an embarrassed smile. She cleared her throat and then she . . . lifted her night gown. I saw markings like tattoos on her back they were for each alliance of the Royal Family. The night gown was bunched up near the top of her back. So she pulled her head through the tight neck of the gown and kept it on her arms and covered her front with it. She looked over her shoulder to see my blushing face looking at her back (actually looking at the tattoos mind you). I started at the top and looked at each part for every tribe, it was organized like a web that branched from the Royal family at the top down to the alliances and so forth. It was a true work of art a tribute to the kingdom it stood for. Think of a painting of a scene with royalty amongst the people in their capital and that was the representation of each kingdom, it all blended together so that it looked like one people of many races. I kept going until I got to her lower back were the tattoos ended, I noticed then remembered the gown was ALL she was wearing. The tattoos literally ended right at the bottom of her back so I accidentally saw her ass. She turned red all the way down her back and I politely looked away (also red). She cleared her throat and then I heard her slip the night gown back on and tap me on the shoulder. I looked over to see her (still red) looking at me. She sighed then said "Link uhm . . . thanks for not staring, I really appreciate it and it was a very respectable thing to do". She smiled then hugged me "You're still cute when you blush" she said affectionately. I really did enjoy seeing her but I didn't want to be rude or embarrass her so that's why I looked away. I wasn't perverted as much as curious. She laid me back down cuddled up next to me, and hummed softly in my ear until I was almost asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed behind me, I fell asleep to her softly singing that ever so familiar lullaby while she stroked my hair.

AUTHORS NOTES: the part with her adjusting her skirt while saying to be on his best behavior is a reference to him accidentally seeing up it, this is more to embarrass him but also serves to reinforce her intended lesson.

Also the general lay out of the house is similar as it is in the game with a few modifications. The house is a bit larger than it was in the game with more furniture, yes it is still a circle design and the bed is flat against the wall though, it's a weird house huh. Also the stairs lead straight to the wall where they split then go up some more where they stop and form the second story. Which is an indoor wrap around balcony that has its furniture arranged against the wall, two single guest beds, a chess board by a window, a few pantries and book shelves and her master bedroom. It was the biggest part with a double bed with the head board against the wall in front of the biggest window. She has her favorite books and a lantern on the bedside tables on both sides. Her armoire to the left against the wall, she had a desk against the rail in front of her bed that overlooked the rest of the house. Her bed area was right above the front door. The bottom floor served as the main room with a small table in the middle and everything around the edge of the house, the kitchen more bookshelves and pantries another guest bed symmetrical to Links and another chess table. There was some other sophisticated furniture as well as a small chest at the foot of Links bed that served to hold ALL of his stuff. His bed is the most comfortable and soft, she likes a firm mattress while his is a down feather bed. She will sometimes share his bed with him if she wants a softer one. Everything was of course wood and very elegant and fit to entertain guests from high society after all she was an ambassador. All the books were sophisticated as well, Link was raised to be very neat so there was no mess around his area, he had his own bookshelf which had a lot of books about adventure and other such things as well as poetry and music theory. They're well above his ages reading level though. He also keeps his ocarina that is identical to Saria's there, he ALWAYS has it on him so I won't bother retyping that every time he goes somewhere. This is his memento of Saria and is easily one of his most cherished items.


	3. Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins

Legends of the Tri-Force

The Adventure begins

I slept peacefully knowing that Saria was so close by, I was still in the years of my life where that made all the difference. Sometimes it still does, but it was so much more special to me back then. I was very happy with my life, I was loved and accepted by everyone I knew. The bloodshed didn't even bother me, I grew up with it and accepted it as a "Necessary sacrifice for the greater good". That's what we were all taught as little Kokiri children.

The main lessons that we were taught (and the ones that I loved the most), were the virtues. We were peacekeepers before we were soldiers. We just spent most of the day training because well, training took more time. We placed a virtuous heart well above a strong arm any day. We were taught that the most important thing in life was love. THAT is the reason why I slept so well that night. Before all of your minds go straight into the gutter I mean my love FOR Saria (the non romantic kind). I know she loves me and that is all I really need. I don't mind every girl in my life being pretty either.

I woke up stretched my arms and yawned, I heard several girls giggle which was needless to say unexpected. I opened my eyes to see Saria and several of her friends sitting at the table in the middle of the house chatting over breakfast and tea, I'm sure I blushed a little. They all started to tease me about waking up so late. Saria's best friend Fado was the worst. I shrugged not really caring too much. Then they all started talking about how cute I was and how they were so proud that I was about to go out into the world. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and kind of happy. I like making the people in my life proud.

Saria got up and walked over to my bed and sat down next to me I was sitting up with my feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "Link, we're going to Castle town today" she said this calmly knowing that I was still half asleep. I hadn't forgotten I just wasn't awake yet. "I know Saria" I nuzzled up to here as I said this. Her friends awed and smiled. "We'll be leaving in about an hour, all we have to do is get ready, feed you, then pick up a package that needs to get delivered to Castle town" she had her arm around me and was scratching my neck as she said this. "Oh and we need to give you a bath before we go" she smiled as she teased me, her friends giggled. I felt my face burn a little so I just turned to the side and hid behind her like I always do.

I enjoyed bathes, I always got to take them alone to. The boys in the village (the militia) would bathe in insanely large groups and literally take up every hot spring. Whenever that would happen the girls would just let me use their springs (I was shy and the girls didn't want the men "rotting my mind" with their vulgarity, the girls said they always talked about "adult" things that I was too young to hear). That and Saria used to bathe me but that was when I was really little, she still will sometimes but only when I'm sick. Saria knew a lot of medicines and treatments so I was never sick for long, that and she says her treatments work better with hot water and steam.

Saria's friends started to awe and tease me like she usually would but they were teasing her as well. My whole body felt hot and then I heard them giggle. I hid under the covers and heard Saria start giggling with the rest of her friends. She started poking my sides, I peeked my head out and gave her an embarrassed glare. She just smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. She started tickling me but not too much. I laughed a little and shifted a lot. She stopped then told me it was time to get up. I moved into the corner against the wall and put my head on the pillow and gave her an almost puppyish embarrassed look. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. I turned redder and sat up with the covers still on my waist back against the wall, needless to say very embarrassed. The girls giggled and teased me, Saria was nice enough to hug me she was almost laughing when she said "It's okay Link, we just like to see you blush".

She picked up a tunic they had picked out for me to wear, it's the same kind I always wore when she took me places. It was the same kind of green we all wore. She had never taken me anywhere like this though, only to a few skirmishes and to see a few of her friends. I had never been to any other town except for the other Kokiri villages (we had towns and villages throughout the Sacred Forest which was about a thousand or so square miles, our "capital" was built around the great Deku tree). The one we lived at was at the only entrance to the Sacred Forest or as the outsiders called it the "Lost woods", seeing as to how we essentially guard it we call this town "Green Gate".

I went to get up but was kind of embarrassed, I was underdressed and well just flat out embarrassed to be around so many girls who were all acting this way. Saria smiled and turned around, she looked back over her shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile then turned away. I heard a few of the other girls giggle and tease "AWWW look he's modest let's all turn around so he can get dressed" they did and Saria sat back down next to them.

I stood up and slipped on the tunic, it was short sleeved and was low on my thighs. I slipped on my boots then walked over to Saria and hugged her. I was still kind of nervous but definitely starting to calm down. The others girls awed and teased Saria who blushed with me. I cleared my throat and was about to leave with Saria but one of the other girls grabbed my hand. "Here Link we all think you should wear this" she put a green cap over my head. It pushed my bangs down over my eyes. "It's a sensible look for you considering how shy you are, it's also a better look for your pretty blonde hair" she teased, I stood behind Saria again red as can be. She turned around looked at me and said "Aren't you even going to say thank you to her? How can I take you anywhere with these kind of manners?" we all knew she was teasing me so I just gave her an embarrassed smile and walked over to the girl who gave me the hat.

I was still blushing but I didn't care. I gave her a hug then said "Thank you, I really like it. Did you pick it out for me?". The brunette looked down at me more than a little embarrassed then said "Uhm yes I did actually". The other girls all started teasing her saying that I liked her and things like that. Saria growing tired of all this grabbed my hand and lead me outside. I waved bye to the girl who gave the cap and I couldn't help but tell her what pretty green eyes she had. Being the only girl in the room with green eyes (which us Kokiri thought an especially beautiful trait) she was of course even more embarrassed and was glad that her curly brown hair covered her eyes (by the way it is a lot easier to do something while you're embarrassed if your hair covers your eyes, it kind of makes you feel a bit more secure, like you can hide behind it).

"Link let's go get something to eat" she smiled while we walked hand in hand through the village, a few of the other people outside smiled at us and some even giggled. She seemed very cheery today so she was walking with a lot of energy, I think she was about to start skipping. "It's okay Saria I'm not hungry" I said with a smile. "Are you nervous Link? Is that why you're not hungry?" she gave me one of those I can read your mind I know exactly what's wrong and it's okay looks while she said it. I shrugged "Pretty much, so where is this package?" she smiled. "Right here" It was her friend Maria she had midnight blue hair that was just shy of shoulder length. "MARIA!" I hugged her and she patted me on the back, she was in Saria's squad and she was pretty much my best friend/guardian angel. "I'm coming with you as an escort for my little prince" (she called me a prince because I had a connection to the Royal Family) she bent over to get closer to my level getting right in my face. "And how has my sweet prince been doing I see he got a new hat" she loved to tease me just like Saria, when Saria was busy I would sleep at Maria's house.

"I've got a present for you Link, I'll need to get you some clothes that match mine as well. It's not fair that Saria gets to pick all your outfits" I think she was serious about the clothes, I couldn't tell if she was just trying to flatter me though. Her teasing was working though I was definitely getting embarrassed. She handed me a bag "there Deku Nuts Link, if you throw them at the ground they'll blind whatever is around you just make sure to cover your eyes." I nodded "Thanks Maria, I do like your Midnight blue outfit by the way". She was wearing somewhat baggy pants that were loose around her hips an almost tight shirt that had the sleeves torn off and moccasins that matched the rest of the outfit. "Tee hee thanks Link next time I'm in the Zoran kingdom I'll have them make you one like it" she kissed me on the cheek which only made me turn a little red.

"All right we can hold off on the bath until we get to Castle Town, It wouldn't make sense for him to bath before the ride anyways" as Saria said this she started walking, I was trying to keep up with the two of them. They broke into a fast jog and we eventually ran to the bridge that lead to the rest of the world, giggling all the way. My "bodyguards" horses were waiting just outside the forest. Saria's was a light brown and named Epona while Maria's was the same dark blue as her outfit and hair, she had named it Rain. "Link you'll be riding with Maria because I need both hands to use my bow while she only needs one to use her saber" I nodded and walked over to Maria "oh and Link take this" she handed me her spare Soul Reavers. I took them and tied them to my hips, "I'll use it just like how you taught me".

Something jumped out the woods, it was headed straight for Maria. It was a human like thing with black skin and demonic glowing eyes. All it wore was a cloth around its groin, it had strange red tattoos on its chest and face, and few on its arms. She ran at it and close lined it right on the bridge of its nose. She drew her saber twirled it in her hand and pierced its heart, she even managed to do it without getting any blood on her. Three more of these creatures lunged at Saria. She pulled out her blade bow and sliced one straight across the jugular, as she sliced it she moved her body out of the way of the blood spray. She quickly drew an arrow from her full back quiver and shot it straight through the second monster's throat and the spine in its neck. She got a little bit of blood on her face around her eyes and on her hand and forearm but other than that was completely clean. It gasped and stumble back, Saria kicked it straight in the chest (she used a side kick by the way). She pulled up her bandana like half face mask as Maria decapitated it who soon followed suit as well as myself. Both girls again dodged the blood spray. The third lunged at Maria instead, knife in hand. With her left hand she grabbed the monsters armed fist (the hand with the knife) and pierced her saber all the way through the stomach down to the elegant hand guard. She then lifted and threw it over her head and onto the ground in front of me. The monster was stunned from the fall, I took the opportunity to leap onto it's back and snap it's neck.

I got up off it drew my dual Soul Reavers, Saria and Maria both pulled the hoods of their tunics over their heads. We quickly moved out of the narrow neck of the woods and into the open field, we didn't bother mounting up we were going to fight this all the way through. Sixteen burst out the woods and rushed at us. Saria crouched and fired three fatal shots, thirteen left. I rushed forward and threw down a deku nut, I made sure to cover my eyes just like Maria said. I slashed my left Reaver through the back of its right knee cap, it fell onto the crippled knee right as I had finished the follow through. I diced the right side of its neck with a quick slash from my right hand. I finished it with a well aimed stab straight through the left part of the upper back. The piercing of the heart completed a flawless execution. They were down to twelve. I was glad to have been wearing short sleeves, I would have hated to have been forced to appear before the Royal Family in bloody clothes.

I had only stunned three and the other two were still stumbling around with their hands on their eyes. This group was dressed different than the first, they wore wraps on their heads and pants that made me think of the dessert people. Where they assassins? They had to be, this was way too close to the sacred woods for them to be bandits. Why would the dessert tribes be after me? Was I a threat to them? At least they weren't the Gerudo. Then that would be a problem. These were just dessert mercenaries. I jumped and slashed one in the throat right through the jugular, I jumped off his chest and landed on the other one stabbing him through the heart. Only ten left, and still no blood on my clothes. My blades were a much different story.

Maria dodged an attempted slash by one of the assassins, she countered by slicing through the front of his throat, partly. She had cut a little less than half way so once he fell onto his back he was both chocking and drowning on/in his own blood. He spluttered and gasped at first then began writhe and twitch. I saw what could be irony, a man of the dessert drowning at a place with no water, at the hands of the ambassador to the Zorans. That is poetic to say the least. Nine left now. Another one came at me with a saber who's style was unique to their people. I parried with my left, spun round him then slashed his right thigh all in one fluid motion. His leg of course failed him and he fell to one knee. An arrow pierced straight through his heart. The force knocked him backwards, I simply moved out the way, eight down and eight to go. One of them had gotten around and went straight for Saria. She was prepared, he only had a single edged dessert combat knife. She had already put away the bow and taken her fighting stance. He just like a typical dessert assassin charged forward putting everything he had into one viscous slice. Saria simply dodged, delivered a hard jab to his stomach grabbed the bottom of the wraps around his head and threw him towards the horses so that he was walking backwards. Epona reared up as the man approached and kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward in a slightly different direction. He of course lost his balance and fell over his own two feet. Right in front of Rain, both of the chargers trampled him into a bloody mess.

Only seven left now. They were all right in front of us. I looked over to Maria who nodded at me. We rushed forward just like the three of us had practiced. Me and Maria where going to rush them from both sides while Saria hung a little bit back to provide cover and execute who ever we didn't. I dove between the legs of my first victim cutting of his left leg at the knee, I heard an arrow hit shortly after. I slashed the seconds shin, he screamed but was quickly silenced by Saria. The third had a staff and struck me across the torso, from my right shoulder to my left hip. He was dressed like a martial artist, this wasn't going to be easy. I kept a tight grip on my blades, they were my life line. He jabbed with the staff, I stopped it with dagger. He tried the same the other side to the same effect of course. He deflected an arrow with his staff, the other end came at a weird diagonal angle so I couldn't block it in time. It hit hard on my right side. This guy was really starting to piss me off. He swiped with his leg at my other side in an attempt to beat me into another hit from the staff. This was his fatal error. He was fast so I knew I would have to stun him so Saria could get a shot off. I sliced up the shin that was coming at me. I then cut deep into his crotch, needless to say he was . . . . stunned. One arrow through his heart then two in the throat, it was safe to say he was dead. Saria had killed the last one as well.

I looked over to see the carnage Maria had caused. One was decapitated, the second's left wrist was slit along with the back of his neck. The third and final had hole in the bottom of his jaw and an exit wound in the top of his skull. I will leave how she managed that to your imagination. Another man lumbered at me, he was a huge 6"4 with a mass of muscle to go with it. He had a stone war hammer whose business end was literally as big as me. He brought it back behind his head ready to strike. I saw my chance, I stabbed straight down through his right knee then tore up his thigh. Maria came from behind him and kicked out his other knee. She jumped onto his back and drove her saber all the way in. His hands let go of the hammer. She ran up him and grabbed the falling hammer, she shifted the momentum so that she would land at the beginning of a full rotational swing. As she landed he fell onto one knee, she swung the hammer around making perfect contact with the right side of his skull. His head broke apart and splattered blood and brains to the left. She stopped the hammer like the weapons master she was by pulling back with her left and sliding her right forward while leaning forward into a crouch. She set the hammer down and watched calmly as I stepped out the way of the falling giant. You know what they say the bigger they are.

She sighed as Saria got close to us. "Twenty one to win" is said, Maria smiled. I almost always won at black jack. Saria tossed me and Maria a rag she had in her pouch at her side. We cleaned our weapons and what little blood was on our arms, none of it on our clothes. "Link are you okay, did the staff hurt you too bad?" said a concerned Saria. "No I'm fine" i said calmly wiping my blades clean. I didn't want them to tarnish. "Does it hurt?" she asked still concerned. "Is that a trick question" I smiled when I said this so she knew I wasn't mad or really hurt.

Saria prodded the staff wielders body with her foot, she was still angry about A) Him hitting me with the staff, and B) him blocking her arrow. She exacted her vengeance by a deep cut across his face. It was like a disgrace to his memory thing. Maria picked me up and set me on her horse. She vaulted up right after, Saria followed suit. We rode for the rest of the day. We had some dried meats and bread without stopping. We had strong horses so there was no need. Maria told me stories of the Zorans and how they could breathe underwater, she had a lot to tell. I remember we only paused to watch the sunset from on top a hill only an hour's ride from the city. It had walls of stone that were as high as the trees of the sacred forest. The sunset was beautiful, Maria kissed me on top of my head and told me that If I ever loved a girl to take her and watch one with her on a hill like this. Not too long after came the damp chill of night, our horses seemed louder now and it raised the hair on my skin. There was a beautiful mist that was a mix of a midnight sky's blue, and a silvery moonlight, the moon light was more like a tinge.

I saw a draw bridge for the first time in my life a few hours later, I remember they lowered it for us. We trotted up to the stables and we left our horses there and went into the inn. Saria paid the receptionist for the room she had reserved. The nice lady lead us to our room unlocked it for us told me how cute I looked then told us good night.

We walked in to the relatively small room which had only two beds. None of us had any luggage so there was no need to unpack anything. "Would you like to sleep in my bed Link?" Maria asked politely. I yawned and nodded, I usually slept in the same bed as her whenever we went camping. Maria sat down on the bed to the left of the room kicked off her moccasins then took off her pants. She laid on her side facing the room, the shirt she was wearing went down just below her waist so she was careful doing this. She got under the covers and held them open for me, I undressed then cuddled up to her and she wrapped her arms around me. Saria wearing just her shirt that was about the same length as Maria's kissed me goodnight then went to sleep in her bed. Maria was warm so I was very comfortable, I cuddle up closer to her and fell asleep to her gentle breathing.

I woke up to see Saria pulling up her pants, the sun was shining in through the window and it complimented her light complexion nicely. She was hoping on one foot as she did this, "Morning Link" she said cheerfully. She walked over and ruffled my hair "Rise and shine Link! There's a bright day ahead, and an even brighter future." She was slightly more cheerful than usual which was nice. Maria propped herself up on one elbow and stretched her free arm and yawned. "How's my young prince this fine morning" Maria was still half asleep, she had a weird sort of cheery air about her. I yawned. She hugged me and kissed the back of my neck. "Time to get up Link" she was definitely sleepy not the got a bad night's sleep sleepy the slept really good and could barely get out of bed sleepy.

She gave me a gentle shove "C'mon Link up en at um". I slid out of bed walked over to the pile of clothes and put on what was mine. "Missing something Link?" she asked ruffling my hair. My hat! I turned around to see Maria struggling with her pants the same way Saria had. She hopped onto the pant leg lost her footing and let out a yelp a she fell backwards onto the bed. In the process she kicked my hat up off the floor and right at me. "Thanks Maria! I think your foot work needs a bit of work though." I loved teasing her she knew it was all in good humor so it was never a problem. We all laughed together, one big happy family.

Maria got up and pulled her pants up all the way in one swift movement. I pulled my cap down over head. We put on our shoes and secured the rest of our gear. We walked out the room rested and refreshed. Saria had a lot more pep in her step. She skipped down the hall, she almost seemed to glide, her package was tucked neatly under her left arm as her right swung free. Maria wasn't quite as energetic. She shook her head to wake herself up "C'mon Link". She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall just as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

They lead me outside where we mounted onto our horses. The streets were crowded with people and the air was filled with happy chatter and merry song. A girl in bright silvery armor rode up beside us. She was of light build with a slim figure bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "Samus!" it had been ages since I had seen her, she was taller and more womanlike than last I had seen her. A crowd was beginning to gather around us, then again there was A) a beautiful knight in shining armor B) 2 other beautiful and well armed women in outlandish yet fitting outfits C) me riding in front of Maria wearing all green gear with large blades on my hip, and D) Maria's blue horse. I think it was safe to say that this is slightly out of the ordinary, even I knew that.

"Ah young sir Link! My how you have grown." She spoke in her usual articulate manner that seemed to ensnare the onlookers in her words. "I can say the same for you, I've missed you and your cunning inventions. I still have the necklace you gave me!" the people in the crowd looked a bit confused. She smiled, she must have been planning something. I pulled out the necklace I always wore, it was a silver phoenix with gold flames radiating around it. It made me feel safe and I would always think of her whenever I would hold it in my hand. It was on a thin silver chain that was almost girly but I didn't really care.

"Sir Link I remember you were just a tiny lad always by Saria's or Maria's side. But you would always be so kind and polite to guests just like they taught you. You were very well spoken for a boy so young I hope that hasn't gone away." The way she said this was as if she were addressing her equal in status, and not a lowly commoner of neither high house nor noble blood. She had raised the expectations of me by those around me. "No fair Lady it has not, you did teach me well along with my beautiful guardians. True it was they who taught me manners and courtesy to those of high status such as yourself. But it was you fair maiden who taught me the ways of court and dance and all such practices. It was you fair maiden who showed the finer points of articulation of one's speech and it was you fair maiden who showed me the beauty of poetry I was too young to understand. It was you sweet nightingale who sang me to sleep through the storms of perilous night, and it twas you sweet angel who taught me the beauty of love and courtship. You who showed the grace of a warrior in the fires of combat, as you rose while all those around you fell. You are forever the phoenix to my flame. You are forever my heroin." My heart was pounding for I knew that even the slightest error or blunder or trip of the tongue would humiliate myself and those I loved, I spoke clearly and loudly so that all of those around us could hear, hear me fail or triumph, but I feared not for my fair maidens had taught me well.

The crowd had fallen silent awestruck by our words, I felt their admiration, their honor, their praise. No words were needed. "A keen lad that one" a rather large man near the front said almost boastfully. But praise was always welcome. My fair guardians as I had called them looked a tad embarrassed but definitely proud. Samus smiled, proud of her work, and her friend, yet her smile held a twist "Thank you sir Link you do me great honor and respect but I ask of you." She paused briefly raising a challenging eye brow. "Do you remember my title, that which gives me honor from both deed and virtue?" I took a deep breath, this was it. This was of the utmost importance.

I took a deep breath and began the task which was thrust upon me "Lady Samus Victoria Aran Christine Gregoria Brave in the Heart Hyrule, Of the High House of Hyrule, of the Sacred Heart bloodline, Heir Apparent to the Kingdom of the Light of Dawn, Daughter of the King of Dawn and Queen of Noon, Heroin of Sacred Meadows, Keeper of the Moonlight Valley, my personal heroin and beloved friend" I sighed out of breath from the long speech. She (and the crowd) where impressed, I felt proud to have remembered all that.

"Very good young sir Link! Shall I continue to escort you to the castle to see my cousin aunt and uncle?" she said with her usual elegance and grace. "Yes, I would very much so appreciate that." I was calm but eager to get to the palace, we had spent enough time here. "Make way for the good sir Link and his most noble entourage!" the crowd parted and we rode through as a group, Samus leading the way.

We reached the inner gates that lead to actual castle that the town was named for. The guard ordered us to halt. He had cobalt armor with what seemed like silver trim, which was a change of pace from the usual dreary grey. We were in a wedge with Samus at the head. "Lady Samus! What brings you to the castle on this fine day?" he said this in a somewhat formal manner, but it was friendly like he had met her before. "I have the honor of escorting the bearer of the Tri-Force of courage and his bodyguards. Lady Saria, ambassador to the Royal Family and personal caretaker of good Sir Link. Lady Maria, ambassador to the Zorans, Sir Link's caretaker and ferocious guardian. I am also of course escorting Sir Link himself, we are here on official business so we do not have time for the usual routine. Therefore I require that you open the gate." She was riding with her "Lording Lady" pose, left hand curled on her left knee, right hand with reins held mid bust. And of course erect posture with her head held high, a riding style suited to a lady of her status.

"You say you are in such a hurry yet you had time for that long speech and introductions?" He said this as we rode by him, he had a wide grin on his face. "Touché" she said giving him an elegant salute. We continued on receiving only salutes from the other seemingly identical guards. "Lady Samus?" I inquired rather curious. "Yes Sir Link?" she replied looking back and down at me with a raised eyebrow. "What is the "usual routine" with you and the guard who is posted at the front gate? I have a vague idea of what it is but would appreciate you filling in the gaps." I was calm almost relaxed, I had become used to the horses pace again and I felt myself sink into Maria. "Well what do you think it is Sir Link?" she said with a still raised eyebrow, I seriously think that one is stronger than the other. After all she seems to raise it quite a lot.

"Long formal well thought out debates on various issues both pressing and random with seemingly unnecessary witty banter and intellectually challenging language and articulation?" her eyes widened a little, I must have been close. "Did I get it right?" I said as if to say, that wasn't an answer. She did a sort of nod shrug and allowed herself to chuckle a little with an entertained smile. Not exactly the expected response but it would suffice.

We had made our way up the curved path to the actual gate of the castle. It was a huge fortress that towered over us. With a moat on the inside of the inner wall around the actual castle itself. The moat looked to be about a fifty feet wide and twenty something feet deep with an almost swift current. It even had a draw bridge. The moat went inside the actual castle without any grating and appeared to decline into god knows where. The guard asked us to halt and we did. He then shouted to someone inside to lower the drawbridge. We dismounted and a few stable boys ran out and lead our horses to the stables. I felt nervous about going to see the Royal Family, a lot was riding on this and I hadn't really done anything like this before. Having done so well at the recent public "assembly" boosted my confidence. I sighed still very nervous and continued to walk forward with Maria and Saria at my sides reassuring with a hand on my shoulder or by rubbing my back. Samus stopped and hugged me whispering calming things into my ear. She stood up and lead the way. Lead the way to my destiny.


End file.
